


Heaven

by captainamergirl



Series: Life in Port Charles [2]
Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M, a little harmless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Scott and Eve: getting to the good stuff.





	Heaven

**Heaven**  
  
“Of all the low, down, dirty things Lucy has done –“ Eve Lambert ranted as she heaved the book as hard as she could across the room. It hit the mantle and toppled to the floor, bringing a high-priced vase with it.  
  
Scott immediately hurried into the living room, bringing a baseball bat with him, swinging it around threateningly. “What the hell – wait, what’s wrong, Eve?”  
  
Eve almost laughed seeing her husband brandishing the Louisville Slugger. _Almost._ “Let me have that bat. I’m going to use it on Lucy Coe’s kneecaps. No better yet, on her empty skull.”  
  
Scott zeroed in on the shattered vase and the book with the blood-red cover sitting amidst the shards of glass. “You read Lucy’s book.”  
  
“Damn right I did. Well, truthfully, I only made it to page 82…”  
  
Scott scratched his always stubbly cheek. “82… Where you die…”  
  
“Yeah, can you believe she killed me off like that?” Eve’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, you knew?”  
  
“Yeah, she sent me a signed copy a few days ago.”  
  
Eve glared at him. “I just bet she did… And yet you didn’t warn me that Lucy had an affair with my husband, killed me off in a violent car crash, and then sent me to the great expanse above while she raised my kid.” Her voice was accusing.  
  
“In all honesty, I never thought you’d read it, babe,” Scott said, dropping the baseball bat on the floor and shuffling over to her. He joined her on the sofa and tried looping an arm around her shoulders but she shrugged away.  
  
“I am soooo going to kill her and blame pregnancy hormones,” Eve said, rubbing her impossibly round belly.  
  
Scott smirked. “We both know you wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Watch me!” Eve tried struggling to her feet but Scott pulled her back. She sunk into the cushions beside him and crossed her arms. “I’ll sue her for defamation of character! That’s what I’ll do. And you will represent me, right, Scott?”  
  
Scott smirked. “It was fiction, babe. Just fiction.”  
  
“The book is called ‘Port Charles’, Scott. People are going to quickly realize that the character of ‘Sheave Cambert’ is based on me.”  
  
“Think of it this way - you’re famous!”  
  
“I don’t want to be famous, not like that. I mean to think, Lucy wrote a book about vampires and angels and werewolves invading the town and then had the nerve to kill me off on page 82 before absconding with my sexy Irish hunk of a husband.”  
  
Scott scowled. “You seem really hung up on that Irish ‘hunk’ … What was his name again?”  
  
Eve smiled. “Ian Thornhart… And maybe I am. He seemed like quite the dream boat.”  
  
“Hey, what am I over here – chopped liver?”  
  
Eve shook her head and rested her hands on her pregnant belly. “No… It's just not what I needed to read tonight, feeling as –“  
  
“Hormonal as you are?”  
  
“Oh hush!” Eve said. “But yes, okay I’m hormonal. I am almost a whole week late with no sign of this kid in sight.”  
  
“Karen said any minute…”  
  
“Speaking of Karen, how about Lucy killing your eldest daughter off in her little piece of fiction only to years later swoop back into your life and steal you away from another woman?”  
  
“Okay I didn’t like that at all… But as for Lucy and me, well that’s the thing, Eve,” Scott said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze, “if you would have reached the end of the book, you would have seen that we never work out and that she always goes back to Kevin… where she belongs.”  
  
“You think Lucy and Kevin belong together? That’s a new development.”  
  
“Yeah, okay I do, but I’ll deny it if anyone asks. But it’s just like us … I belong with you and you belong with me.”  
  
“We didn’t end up together in that piece of crap book!” Eve’s eyes filled with angry, emotional tears. “What if-“  
  
“Don’t say ‘what if’, Eve, because baby, it’s never going to happen. There won’t be a day that I don’t love you and want you and need you. There won’t be another day that we ever spend apart either. It’s you, me, this baby, Serena, and our whole crazy family… Together. Forever.”  
  
Eve smiled and rested her forehead against his. “Who says you’re not a big 'ol softie?”  
  
“Hey, I’ll deny it,” Scott said with a smile. “But it’s true. We’re going to get really old and gray together.”  
  
“You’ll be gray long before me.”  
  
“Are you calling me ancient?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Eve said. She smiled now. “I’m sorry I got mad at you over that salacious heap of trash. But I do intend to tell Lucy to shove it up her –“ She broke off as her face suddenly contorted in pain.  
  
Scott grabbed her face between his hands. “Eve, what is it? Is it the baby?”  
  
“Yeah, I just had a major contraction… And I think my water just broke.” She paused. “Oh yep, it did. We’re going to have a huge sofa-cleaning bill.”  
  
Scott smiled. “Forget about that. Should we get you over to GH?”  
  
“Yes, please. And fast. Our daughter has decided she’s suddenly ready to come into the world.”  
  
XoXoxo  
  
“She’s beautiful, Eve,” Karen Wexler-Scanlon said as she placed a squirming, pink-faced infant in Eve’s arms a short while later. “She looks just like you too.”  
  
“Fortunately for her,” Scott said, watching Mom and Daughter proudly. He reached over and touched the baby’s hand and the little girl immediately curled her fist around Scott’s pinkie finger.  
  
“She’s already got you wrapped around her little finger, Dad,” Karen said with a laugh. She looked at Joe who had assisted in the delivery room. "Joe can relate.”  
  
“I sure can,” Joe agreed. “The minute I held Joe Junior… Best moment of my life, equal to marrying you of course, Karen.”  
  
“Of course.” Karen smiled happily and moved into his arms, snuggling against his side. “What are you going to call her?” She asked Eve and Scott.  
  
Eve looked at Scott. “Any ideas, honey?”  
  
“A few, maybe.”  
  
“Well, what are they?”  
  
“Bertha, Betty, Angela…”  
  
“Hmmm…”  
  
“Don’t like them? Hey, you pick then,” Scott said with an indulgent smile.  
  
“How about … Heaven?” Eve asked. “I know it’s a little… unique, to say the least, but since Lucy sent me there in her trashy novel… Well, it made me think about how I’ve got heaven right here on earth with all of you.”  
  
“Heaven,” Scott mused, tossing the idea around in his head. _“Heaven_ Baldwin? I like it.”  
  
“Me too,” Eve said and nuzzled their daughter’s cheek with hers.  
  
Scott kissed Eve’s damp forehead and then the baby’s. “Welcome to the world, Heaven.”  
  
“We’re so glad you’re here,” Eve said and smiled up at Scott. “So glad.”  
  
.FINIS.


End file.
